The Digital Zone
by The Fallen Starmaster
Summary: Enter..the Digital Zone! A collection of stories dealing with transformation in the Digimon series.
1. The Stranger

010101010101010101010101010101010100000000000011111111111111110101010101010101010101011111111111111000000000000000001010110000000001111111100000

**_There is nothing wrong with the web-link, do not attempt to reload this page. We are in control of your computer. We are in control of the vertical_**

**_| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | _**

**_We are in control of the horizontal_**

**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_We can take you to worlds of untold of happiness, or lands of foul horror. For the next few pages, we are in control of all that you see and read. Prepare yourselves for the untold stories of....The Digital Zone!_**

****

****

                The Stranger

                The darkness slowly parted from the Stranger's vision and he found that he was in a large room filled with computers, desks and a large assemblage of teenagers. He was mixed in with the group of teenagers on the floor, while a smaller group was standing on a platform underneath a large movie like screen. _"The Control room again,"_ he thought,"_Let's see who's who."_

                He turned his attention to the group of teenagers on the platform. The 3rd Commander always stood at the podium, wearing his usual pilot-type jacket, shorts and goggles, the General was standing at the front of the other group, with his goggles, blue jacket and jeans, behind him stood his girlfriend with her pink skirt and t-shirt, her hands resting on his shoulder. Next was the 2nd Commander, black shirt and jeans, after him was the Computer Expert, wearing a green school uniform, next was the Physician, with his white lab coat, after him was his Girlfriend, wearing her usual tight fitting t-shirt and white mini-skirt. After her was the 2nd Commander's younger brother in a yellow and green stripped t-shirt and pants, and the General's younger sister, her usual outfit of pink and white sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. Next came the 3rd Commander's Girlfriend, wearing her strange one-piece outfit and yellow helmet. After her was the 1st Soldier, dressed in his black pants and gray overcoat, the 2nd\ Soldier was next, wearing his jeans and green jacket and the 3rd soldier, wearing her puffy red dress. The stranger turned his attention to the door a second before it flung open. Everyone else turned their attention to see the 3rd Commander's older sister in her usual school uniform came charging in.

                _"Tai as the General, Sora as his girlfriend, Matt as the 2nd Commander, Izzy as the Computer Expert, Joe as the Physician, Mimi as his girlfriend, TK as the 2nd Commander's brother, Kari as the 1st commander's sister, Davis as the 3rd Commander, Yolei as his girlfriend, Cody as the Ist soldier, Michael as the 2nd Soldier, Catherine as the 3rd Soldier and June as the 3rd Commander's older sister, which means that Ken must be the Enemy. This is a combination that I haven't seen yet, maybe they'll listen to me."_

The Stranger turned his attention back to the platform. Davis cleared his throat and began to talk. "Can I have your attention please? Thank you. We have called you here tonight because we are finally ready to make our final stand against the Digimon Emperor." The movie screen behind him flashed to life, showing an image of Ken. He has made a fatal mistake, and we're about to destroy him!" He mentioned with his hands to the General,"Tai."

                Tai came up to the podium. "Thank you, Davis. The Digimon Emperor has placed a large number of troops along the borders of the Digital Union, no doubt to prepare for an invasion. However, this has left his southern borders defenseless. Satellite photos have determined that it won't be until tomorrow night when all the forces will be prepared to attack. We are going to move our forces around to the Empire's southern borders tomorrow morning for a final assault. Prepare yourselves tonight, tomorrow morning, Ken Ichijoji will fall!"

                The room started cheering. The stranger waited until the cheering had stopped before he started shouted,"No, we can't!"

                Everyone twirled their attention to the Stranger. "What?" Sora asked.

                "We can't attack the Digimon Emperor!" he shouted,"We can't!"

                "Why?" Matt asked.

                "Because, this is just a computer game! And if you don't let the Digimon Emperor win....."

                "Michael, Catherine, apprehend him!" Tai ordered. 

                Michael charged over to the Stranger and grabbed his arms. "No!" the Stranger screamed,"General, you've got to listen to me! Please!"

                Michael finally was able to get the Stranger's arms behind his back and Catherine slammed a pair of handcuffs on the Stranger's wrists. Michael nodded at Catherine. "Good job."

                Catherine smiled back. "Thank you."

                "You've got to listen to me!" the Stranger screamed.

                Tai turned his head and ignored him. "Cody, put him in the holding cell." 

                "No!" the Stranger shouted as he was lead through a large metal door,"You have to believe me!"

                After the soldiers had left, Davis ran over to his sister. "June! What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

                She held up a small rectangular device,"Remember what Izzy created for me? Davis, you could be killed, and you didn't even tell us?"

                "Of course not!" he shouted,"It's suppose to be a secret! Besides which, I'm not going to die. We're going to be fine! We're not going to lose, we never have."

                June started to cry slightly. "Just promise I can stay until the attack is over."

                Davis nodded, hugging his sister,"Okay."

                Mimi slowly walked into the infirmary only to find Joe inside stocking the shelves with medicines and medical equipment. He turned around when he heard Mimi enter the room. He smiled warmly, "I didn't think you'd be here. I thought you'd be out enjoy what might be the last night..."

                Mimi swung her head back and forth. "How could you think I'd be that shallow? If this is our last night a...aliv...alive, then I want to spend it with the man that I love." She wrapped her arms around Joe's shoulder.

                "Mi-mimi!" he protested, pulling his face away from her's,"I have alot of work to do!"

                "I don't care," she said, kissing him. She eventually convinced Joe as well.

                The Stranger kept staring at the floor of his cell, his hands overtop of his head. He heard a clang at the bars. He looked up and saw Kari and Yolei standing in front of his cell.. "Is it eleven o'clock already?"

                "What?" Yolei asked.

                "Oh, you two always come by at eleven o'clock, well, the General's sister and the 3rd Commander's Girlfriend."

                Kari raised an eyebrow,"Does this have something to do with what you were saying before?"

                "Yes, listen, this isn't real, it's just a computer game, all of it, and I somehow became trapped inside."

                "You're a prisoner?" Kari asked.     

                "Do you have a way to escape?" Yolei wanted to know.

                "I think I do," the Stranger said,"If the game is over, then I might be able to return to my world, but as long as you keep winning, I'll be stuck here."

                "So by beating Ken, we'll win, and you'll be stuck here" Yolei said, trying to understand.

                The Stranger nodded. "Whatever happens, you can't let Tai go through with it. You have to keep the Digidestined forces here, and let Ken win, or we'll keep reliving this night for all eternity! Six o'clock tomorrow morning is the deadline. When the forces leave. You've got to keep them here! Don't let them leave!"

                Yolei and Kari jumped back slightly, then looked at each other.

                "I'm not asking for a definite yes or no answer," Matt shouted,"Is it possible?"

                Izzy furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin. "We are in a world comprised of digital matter, so of course it's possible, but I'd have to say it's highly improbable. If we are just in a video game, why are we able to have free will? To determine our own paths?"

                "Maybe because the player wants us to?" Tk asked, crossing his arms.

                Izzy shrugged his shoulders,"Yolei and Kari told me what that guy told them, but I still find it hard pressed to believe him."

                "But he believes it," Tk said.

                "Or he thinks he does," Matt sighed,"I'm the only one who can stop the invasion, but I can't do it on a gut feeling. I need proof."

                Tai strummed his fingers across his desk. "Tai," Sora said,"Do you believe him, I mean, that guy?"

                "It doesn't matter what I believe," Tai said,"We're only a few hours away from freeing the Digital World from Ken's influence forever!"

                "But according to Yolei and Kari, if we win, we're just going to do this over again. The only way to break it is to let Ken beat us."

                "Don't tell me you think he's telling the truth!" Tai shouted,"Sora, I expected better from you! Can't you see that this guy was sent by Ken to get us to stop any plans we had?"

                Sora crossed her arms and placed her fingers on her chin. "You said that Ken didn't know we were going to attack."

                Tai sighed. "According to Izzy, that Stranger isn't exactly playing with a full deck. He actually believes what he's saying."

                Sora sighed, resting her hands on the window ledge. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this attack. I was so sure that this was the right thing to do, but now...that guy brought up so many doubts in my mind.. and...and..."

                Tai got up and hugged Sora. "Don't worry. We're going to win, and then they'll be peace once again, until the next time."

                "That's what I'm talking about!" Sora said, breaking free of Tai's grip,"I'm tired of always trying to stop an enemy, only to have another bigger threat take its place! If we lose, and that makes the Digital World peaceful, then I think we should take it."

                Tai sighed, then walked to the door. "It's almost time to move out. I suggest you get ready."

                The Stranger glanced up at the television in his cell, which showed the Digidestined forces preparing to leave. Tai stood at the front of the army, a grim look on his face as his addressed them. "The time has come to final bring peace to the Digital World once again. We move out now, to destroy the Digimon Emperor!"

                As Tai lead his squadron out the massive doors, Matt stood ready to lead his squadron out, but his mind kept returning to the Stranger's comments. He shook them out of his mind, and started to lead his squad out. He needed to have proof, he couldn't just use his seniority to halt the invasion on a gut feeling about something no one else believes. He couldn't, he couldn't, he could. He was about to radio Tai that he was using his seniority, but by the time he had got his radio, the clock stroke six o'clock. Inside of his cell, the Stranger sighed, then closed his eyes.

                The darkness slowly parted from the Stranger's vision and he found that he was in a large room filled with computers, desks and a large assemblage of teenagers. He was mixed in with the group of teenagers on the floor, while a smaller group was standing on a platform underneath a large movie like screen. _"The Control room again,"_ he thought,"_Let's see who's who."_

                He turned his attention to the group of teenagers on the platform. The 3rd Commander, now Joe, always stood at the podium, wearing his usual pilot-type jacket, shorts and goggles, the General, now Yolei was standing at the front of the other group, with his goggles, blue jacket and jeans, behind him stood his girlfriend, now Tk, with her pink skirt and t-shirt, her hands resting on his shoulder. Next was the 2nd Commander, now Davis, black shirt and jeans, after him was the Computer Expert, now Ken, wearing a green school uniform, next was the Physician, Sora, with his white lab coat, after him was his Girlfriend, Cody, wearing her usual tight fitting t-shirt and white mini-skirt. After her was the 2nd Commander's younger brother, now Kari, in a yellow and green stripped t-shirt and pants, and the General's younger sister, now Catherine, her usual outfit of pink and white sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. Next came the 3rd Commander's Girlfriend, Izzy, wearing her strange one-piece outfit and yellow helmet. After her was the 1st Soldier, Matt, dressed in his black pants and gray overcoat, the 2nd Soldier was next, June, wearing his jeans and green jacket and the 3rd soldier, Michael wearing her puffy red dress. The stranger turned his attention to the door a second before it flung open. Everyone else turned their attention to see the 3rd Commander's older sister, now Tai, in her usual school uniform came charging in.

The Stranger turned his attention back to the platform. Joe cleared his throat and began to talk. "Can I have your attention please? Thank you. We have called you here tonight because we are finally ready to make our final stand against the Digimon Emperor." The movie screen behind him flashed to life, showing an image of Mimi "He has made a fatal mistake, and we're about to destroy him!" He mentioned with his hands to the General, "Yolei."

                Yolei came up to the podium. "Thank you, Joe. The Digimon Emperor has placed a large number of troops along the borders of the Digital Union, no doubt to prepare for an invasion. However, this has left his southern borders defenseless. Satellite photos have determined that it won't be until tomorrow night when all the forces will be prepared to attack. We are going to move our forces around to the Empire's southern borders tomorrow morning for a final assault. Prepare yourselves tonight, tomorrow morning, Ken Ichijoji will fall!"

                The room started cheering. The stranger waited until the cheering had stopped before he started shouted,"No, we can't!"

                Everyone twirled their attention to the Stranger. "What?" TK asked.

                "We can't attack the Digimon Emperor!" he shouted,"We can't!"

                "Why?" Davis asked.

                "Because, this is just a computer game! And if you don't let the Digimon Emperor win....."

                "June, Michael, apprehend him!" Yolei ordered. 

                June charged over to the Stranger and grabbed his arms. "No!" the Stranger screamed,"General, you've got to listen to me! Please!"

                June finally was able to get the Stranger's arms behind his back and Michael slammed a pair of handcuffs on the Stranger's wrists. June nodded at Michael. "Good job."

                June smiled back. "Thank you."

                "You've got to listen to me!" the Stranger screamed.

                Yolei turned his head and ignored him. "Matt, put him in the holding cell." 

                "No!" the Stranger shouted as he was lead through a large metal door,"You have to believe me!"


	2. New Lives

Mrs. Kamiya poked her head in the bedroom door. "You two had better get up, breakfast's on the table."

Kari groaned as she sat up in the top bunk. She yawned a few times, then climbed down the latter. She saw that Tai was still asleep, so she just put on her pink robe and walked out to the kitchen table. Her mother smiled as she put a place down in front of her daughter. "Good morning, Tai. Here you go."

"Thanks," she said, slowly picking up her fork.

"Something wrong?" her mother asked.

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"The entrance interview."

"Don't worry," Mrs. Kamiya said, "You'll do fine. I'm sure they'll love to have you at Tokyo University. They'll probably accept you on your soccer skills alone."

"Thanks Mom," she smiled sweetly. She finished eating her breakfast and walked back into her room. Tai was climbing out of bed.

"You're finally awake, huh?" Kari asked.

Tai yawned. "Not really."

Kari smiled. "What are you going to do today?"

He shrugged. "Tk, Davis, Yolei and I are probably going to talk about what we're going to do for the reunion. This will be the first one since…you know."

Kari nodded. "Sora and I are going to see Matt, then we're going to get Mimi at the airport. Just let us know what you guys want to do."

Tai smiled. "It's going to be great. We get to see everyone again, and we'll celebrate you getting into college!"

Kari smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Kari!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted, "You're breakfast's getting cold!"

Tai sighed. "I'm coming!" He got up and rubbed the top of Kari's head. She pushed his hands away. "Stop doing that."

He smiled. "I can finally do that to you Tai."

Kari frowned. "Just because I'm the little sister now, doesn't mean that you can do that to me."

Tai closed the door on his way out, leaving Kari to stare at her reflection on the mirror on the back.

010101010101010101010101010101010100000000000011111111111111110101010101010101010101011111111111111000000000000000001010110000000001111111100000

**_There is nothing wrong with the web-link, do not attempt to reload this page. We are in control of your computer. We are in control of the vertical_**

**_We are in control of the horizontal_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_We can take you to worlds of untold of happiness, or lands of foul horror. For the next few pages, we are in control of all that you see and read. Prepare yourselves for the untold stories of....The Digital Zone!_**

New Lives

Kari walked up to the front door of the Takenouchi flower shop and walked inside. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a light purple t-shirt. She waved when she saw Tk standing behind the counter. "Hi Sora."

Tk nodded. "Hi, Tai."

Kari frowned. "You have to work?"

"Just until twelve," he said, "Then we can go see Matt."

Kari nodded. "Kari and the others are planning our reunion."

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

Kari shook her head. "No. I'm really worried about my college interview."

"You'll do fine," Tk said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," she said, "I'm still worried."

Tk smiled. "Don't worry. Tomorrow you'll get accept into Tokyo University and the day after we'll have our reunion and celebrate."

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I hope so. Since I ended up in Kari's body, I knew that things were going to be different, but I wanted to get into college, no matter what."

"Tai," Tk giggled, "I think that Kari's emotions are starting to affect you, I don't remember you talking so deeply like that before."

Kari frowned. Mrs. Takenouchi walked into the store. "Hi Tai."

"Hi," Kari smiled.

Mrs. Takenouchi turned to her daughter-turned-son. "I need to go out for a little while, but I'll be back before twelve. Tai, could you give him a hand?"

Kari nodded. "Um, sure."

"Just don't get any soil on your clothes. Sora, maybe you should let Tai handle the counter, this way she'll still look nice for your date."

"It's not a date, Mom," Tk said, "We're going to get Mimi at the airport."

She walked to the door. "Okay," she said," I'll be back."

A few miles away, Tai was knocking on the door of an apartment across town. The door was opened by Sora, who was dressed in red pajamas. "Hi, Tk."

"Hi, Kari," Sora said, "I'm going to need a few more minutes."

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" he asked.

"I overslept," she said, walking into her room, "The basketball team was a little late last night."

"I still can't believe how lucky it was that they let you play on the girl's team," Tai said, "Sora played tennis and soccer for so long, that I was afraid she wasn't good at jumping."

"I know," Sora shouted back, "I started training to build up my calf muscles. My old body would have had no problem."

Miss Takashi walked out of her bedroom, already dressed. "Oh, good morning Kari."

Tai nodded. "Good morning."

Sora walked out of her room, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Where are you guys going today?" Miss Takashi asked.

"We're just going to talk about what to do for our reunion the day after tomorrow, Mom," Sora said.

"Oh?" she asked, "Any ideas?"

Sora shook her head. "No, that's why we're going to talk to Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody."

"Well, good luck," she said. She looked at her clock, "I've got to go, bye."

"We've got to go too," Tai said, "Davis should be done with practice by now."

They left the apartment and walked across town to the junior high school field. There were a group a girls wearing soccer uniforms standing in the field. "There she is," Tai said, "Davis! Hey Davis!" he waved.

One of the girls turned around, it was Mimi's body, but Davis's spirit. She ran over. "Hey guys," she panted.

"Are you almost ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second to get changed."

Around 15 minutes later, Mimi finally came back up, wearing jeans and a stripped tank top. "Ready?"

"Finally," Sora growled, "The others are probably wondering where we are!"

"Chill out, dude," Mimi said, "Jeeze, everything'll be okay."

Back at the Takenouchi flower shop, Mrs. Takenouchi finally came back, so Kari and Tk were able to leave. They walked over to where the Teenage Wolves were practicing and saw Yolei waiting outside for them. "Hi, Matt," Tk said.

She smiled. "I thought you were going to be here at 9:00?"

"My Mom had a meeting and I had to watch the store," Tk said, "Tai helped."

"So, are we ready to get Mimi?" Kari asked.

Yolei shook her head. "I got Mimi by myself this morning. He just went to use the restroom."

The stadium door opened and Davis walked out, wearing a pair of designer slacks and a dress shirt. He smiled. "Tai, Sora! How's are you?"

"We're fine," Tk said, "I see you're nothing wearing any of Davis's clothes."

Davis shook his head. "No way. I know we all traded clothes after we switched bodies, but I couldn't stand anything that he owned. I mean, I know I can't exactly dress in skirts and tube tops anymore, but I'm going to try and look as nice as a boy can, you know?"

"Well, Joe and Izzy can't make it," Yolei said, "Izzy had something to do with his parents and Joe's studying for another doctors exam."

"He's going to be the youngest doctor in the world," Tk smiled.

The four friends walked to a fast food restaurant and sat down to eat lunch. "So, tell me what's been going on?" Davis said.

"Tai's going to apply to college tomorrow," Tk said.

"Really?" Davis asked, "That's great! You're going to do fine!"

"Stop saying that!" Kari shouted, "You're going to jinx me."

"I've got the costumes for the show tomorrow night," Yolei said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a folded picture. She unfolded it and put it on the table. "What do you think?"

"You're really going to wear this?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's a skirt, and really skimpy too."

"Well, I am a girl now, remember?" she said, "In fact, I think you should wear a dress or a skirt tomorrow on your interview."

"No way."

"I think Matt's right," Tk said, "You are a girl now, you're going to have to accept it. It's been two years, and the rest of us have started acting like our new gender. I mean, you don't even carry a purse."

"Or wear make-up," Yolei said, "Remember we didn't think Mimi would ever stop acting like a girl? Now look at him, he's already got a girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Tk asked.

"Yeah," Davis said, "Her name's Amy. She's really hot too."

"Seriously, Tai," Yolei said, "You're really going to have to accept it."

"Hey," Davis said, "Does anybody have any idea where we're going on the reunion?"

"Tk and the others are thinking that up right now," Yolei said.

Tai, Sora and Mimi met Matt, Izzy, and Joe in the park. "Hi Yolei, Ken, Cody," Mimi waved.

After small introductions, they started to get to work. "We could have a picnic?" Joe suggested.

"We did that last year, Cody," Matt said, "Wait, I mean the year before we all switched bodies. Anyway, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Wait a minute, Yolei," Izzy said, "I think we should have a picnic, but something else too. Like, see a movie, then have a picnic."

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Mimi asked, "We could hang out in the water, and it would be like a picnic, since we eat on those blankets anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, "This would be only the second time I've worn a girl's bathing suit."

"Tai's too" Tai said.

"I thought you went to the beach a lot last summer," Matt said.

"We did, but Tai only went once," Tai said, "And Mom and Dad had to drag her into the car." He smiled. "She put up a fight the whole way there and was too embarrassed to take her t-shirt off."

"What was she wearing?" Mimi asked.

"A pink stripped two-piece," he said, "Mom told her that she was going that time, but she put up a fight, so never bought another suit."

"I remember the first time I had to wear a dress," Sora said, "Mom was getting an award for being a reporter. After looking through the clothes that Sora gave me, she brought me to the mall and bought a black, sleeveless dress. Of course, Matt was there too, but since she lived with Dad, she got away with wearing pants."

"My sister forced me to wear a skirt to her graduation party," Mimi said, "She told me I was her sister now, and that I was going to look nice. At least we didn't have to go buy one, Mimi had plenty of clothes to pick from."

"I think we should got to the beach," Tai said, "It would be fun."

"Me too," Matt said, "Any one else?"

"Let's go," Joe said.

"Yeah, I'm in," Sora said.

"All right, that's settled then," Tai smiled. He turned to Sora and imagined how she'd look in her bathing suit. He was surprised, not because he was thinking of a girl, he had been doing that for two years now; it was because Sora was his friend.

Matt was looking at Sora too. As Yolei, she had a crush on Tk, now as Matt, he had a crush on Sora, maybe more. He wondered if Sora would look good in her bathing suit.

Kari wasn't happy when Tai told her they were going to the beach, but said she would go because it was the yearly reunion. She couldn't sleep that night, she was nervous about her college interview. When she finally did get to sleep, she started dreaming about Tk.

The next morning Kari got out of bed early, she didn't sleep anyway. She was too nervous about her college interview. She walked over to her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She reached for a pair of black pants, but thought about what Yolei, Sora and Tk said yesterday. She thought longer, then grabbed a light pink skirt from the hanger. She opened her drawers and looked until she found a matching short sleeve blouse. She thought for a minute, then opened her underwear and sock draw and found brown pantyhose.

"The one day I actually decide to wear something like this," she sighed, "I wish I bought some stuff when I had the chance instead of just wearing Kari's clothes. Oh well."

She took off her pajamas and put them in the hamper. She pulled on the pantyhose, then pulled on the blouse and buttoned it up. She grabbed the skirt and hesitated. She took a deep breath and slid it on. She smoothed it out and looked at her reflection. She didn't look too bad actually. She was glad that Tai left early, she would be embarrassed to see him dressed like this.

There was a knock on the door and her mother walked in. "Tai, are you almost…" She was shocked. "Tai…"

Kari just stared at her. "I…I…um…"

Mrs. Kamiya smiled and hugged her. "Tai, you look so nice! Um, are you going to wear any makeup?"

"I don't know, I didn't really.."

"But you have to, you'd really look nice," she said. She grabbed her son-turned-daughter and brought her to Kari's vanity table. She gave her a small lesson and applied some makeup. For the first time since switching bodies with her sister, Kari actually felt like a girl, and wasn't embarrassed about it.

Her father was surprised too but didn't say anything. After they ate breakfast, they took the subway to Tokyo University. Kari took a deep breath and walked inside.

Across town, Matt was sitting on a park bench and smiled when he saw Sora walk on the sidewalk. She was wearing a green tank top and a blue skirt and carrying a large bag in her hands. "Tk, over here."

Sora walked over and sat down next to him. "Hi, Yolei. What are you doing here?"

"My sister wanted to go shopping but I don't love shopping like I used to," he said, "I'm just waiting for her to get out. What's in the bag?"

"I needed to go shopping too," she said.

"What?"

"I needed to get a new bathing suit for tomorrow."

"Really?" Matt asked, "I've just been using Matt's since I don't really go to the beach any more." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Sora nodded. "Sure."

At Tokyo University, Kari and her parents were sitting in front of the Dean of Admissions, who was looking at Kari's folder.

"It says here that you're 18?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah."

He picked up another piece of paper, "But you're really 16?"

"No," Mrs. Kamiya said, "It says in the folder that Tai was a Digidestined, and that an accident coming back from the Digiworld, made him switch bodies with his sister. We have scientific documentation."

"Yes, I see that," he said, looking through the folder, "I'm just a little confused, that's all. You played sports all through high school?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah."

"Boys or girls team?"

"Boys until I switched," she said, "Why is that important?"

"Your grades have been pretty good," he said, flipping through it. "I'm sorry, I don't think that Tokyo University would be good for you right now."

Kari felt her world fall away underneath her. "W..what?"

"You don't believe us about the switch, do you?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Whether I believe it or not is not the case."

"Yes it is!" Kari shouted, jumping to her feet, "You think that I'm confused about who I am, don't you? My name is Taichi Kamiya, and I know how I am!" She ran out of the office, stumbling on the pink high heels shoes she had chosen to wear. She started sobbing on the way.

When they got back to their apartment, Tai, Mimi, Tk and Yolei were waiting for them. They all gasped when they saw what Kari was wearing. "You look really nice," Tk said, blushing.

"How did it go?" Mimi asked.

"I didn't make it, all right?" Kari shouted. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She saw herself in the mirror and what she was wearing. She yanked off her skirt and almost ripped her pink blouse. She pulled off the pantyhose, and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She looked in the mirror, but she still looked like a girl. She climbed into her bed and started sobbing into the pillow.

She didn't come out for the rest of the day, but the next morning was the reunion. Tai was already dressed in his swimsuit and walked over to where Kari was lying in the bunk bed. "Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Oh, you have to," Tai said, "Come on, all our friends are there."

"I don't want to!" she shouted.

The doorbell rang. Mrs. Kamiya opened the door a second later. "It's Davis."

Tai walked into the hall. Mimi was standing by the couch wearing a denim skirt, a green blouse and the top of a green bikini. "Where's Tai?"

"She said that she's not coming," Tai said, "Maybe you should talk to her."

Mimi shrugged. "If you think I can help." She walked into the room and closed the door. "Hi, Tai."

Kari looked up from her pillow, then buried her face again. "Go away, I'm not going."

"Why not?" Mimi asked, "Because one college didn't accept you? So what. Who needs them? Find a college that doesn't care what happened to you. If they rejected you, they're probably a bunch of snotty people who can't stand anyone being different, right?"

"I'm not going!" she shouted.

"Because you'll have to wear a girl's bathing suit?" she said, "Come on, you're a girl now, accept it. Your mother told me how you chose to wear that outfit yesterday by yourself. I think you started to accept it."

Mimi started rubbing her back. "Come on, don't be sad forever. You told me that we were all special one, with a destiny. I'm sure you'll find yours. Now come on, don't you want to see your friends again, on the beach with the wind and sun? Don't you want to see Sora without his shirt on?"

Kari did want to see that, so she said. "All right. Give me a minute to get changed."

Mimi giggled and walked out of the room. Kari got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out her swimsuit, the same two-piece stripped suit. She took off her pajamas, panties and bra and put the suit on. She went to grab a pair of shorts, but stopped. She remembered how she felt yesterday, dressed like a girl for the first time. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed until after the college interview. She remembered what Mimi said, about how that guy at the college was probably just trying to protect what he thought was normal. Yolei was right, she was a girl now, and she should act and dress like one.

She put the shorts back and started looking through her other draws until she found a light yellow skirt that she pulled on, and a white tank top. She went over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer where her purse was. The old Kari put it there after she realized she'd never need it again. The new Kari put her wallet inside, then grabbed a beach bag with towels and a change of clothes.

She walked outside and both Mimi and Tai were shocked at her appearance. She hugged Mimi. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

She smiled. "I guess for being my friend. Thanks Davis."

Nothing bad happened at the reunion. Everyone was surprised by Kari's clothes and tried to make her feel better about not getting into Tokyo University. Yolei told her that she was jealous of Kari's bathing suit. She was wearing her one piece, cow print one. When Tai saw Sora's blue bikini, he could barely control himself. He was upset when he saw Matt and Sora kissing, but was happy about Kari and Tk spending the day together.

"Let me buy you some dinner," Tk said. He grabbed Kari's hand, "I still need to get used to paying for the meal."

Kari nodded. "I've got to get used to be taken out."

"Why don't we try that now?" Tk asked. "Tai, would you like to go with me up to the boardwalk?"

Kari nodded. "Sure Sora." She smiled as she followed Tk. It had been two years since they switched bodies, but she was finally going to accept it. She had a new life ahead of her, and she couldn't wait.

Author's note:

You might be wondering why this chapter has nothing to do with the first chapter. This story is going to be like the Twilight Zone or the Outer Limits. So each chapter will be like a different story. If you want to add a story to this, e-mail it to me, and you'll get credit. It just has to be one chapter, but if it's more then one chapter, I need all the chapters at the same time. And it has to deal with some kind of transformation, gender, age, animal, and it has to do with Digimon.


End file.
